Eternally bound
by PheonixShadow
Summary: Buffy Summers had quite a tough life being a slayer. She seemed to attract trouble like a magnet just like her brother. Buffy discovered about the brother she never knew she had and entered the world of magic. Who was her brother? Harry Potter. HHrD,SB
1. Chapter 1

_One betrayed by the people he trusted_

_One who was raised in the dark but wanted the light_

_One who was scared to be loved_

_A Lion, A Raven, A Snake, A badger_

_Two in one and one in one_

_The forever scarred one will be united with his sibling_

_A slayer who died twice but was born again_

_Shall be joined by the second son of the clan_

_Three to three_

_Surrounded by friends _

_Yet danger came close_

_Heir of the greatest ones_

_Eternally bound_

_Will their powers rise_

_Their love survive

* * *

_

"Willow?" Buffy shook her friend awake.

"Hmmm?" Willow murmured sleepily. "What?"

"I had a weird dream. It's about this boy who had the same eye colour as me. He is tall and has black hair but I noticed something strange."

"What is it?" Willow was wide awake now.

" He had a scar on his forehead. A lightning shaped scar."

Willow shot up straight with wide eyes. "Really?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Do you know what his name is?"

"His name is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Giles!" Xander panted as he ran up to their most trusted guardian and friend.

"Why are you in such a hurry."

"Willow said that it was important."

"Come on then." They took of in run and arrived at Willow's house in minutes. Willow invited them in and the meeting began.

"Last night, Buffy had a dream. A dream about Harry Potter. You know who he is right?" Willow directed the question at Giles. He nodded.

"Well, she said that in the dream, a voice told her that he was her brother. Apparently, Buffy here was adopted by Mrs. Summers and she is actually his twin sister. The only thing is, we do not know how to contact him and convince him that it is the truth. How do we know that it is the truth? Buffy was sorted some papers in Mrs. Summers room this morning and found the adoption papers. Her real name is Elizabeth Lily Potter."

No one moved.

Giles finally broke the silence. "Well, I think that it would be best to contact him. But first, who never heard of him before?"

Xander and Buffy raised their hands.

"And who never heard of his adventures in school before but just knew about the story behind his name."

This time, Willow raised her hand.

"OK. I'm not going to tell you what happened to him over the years because I myself do not know. It all started sixteen years ago. Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the time made broke into the Potter's house and killed them. Why? You see, there was a prophecy made about them that the dark lord heard and did not like it one bit. But he only heard the first few lines and did not hear the last few. That was what brought his downfall. On that fateful night, with the help of his servant, Voldemort got past the charm that protected the Potters and turned his wand on them. James was first to fall, followed by Lily. However, as he turned to the child, the curse did not kill the one year old baby. Instead it hit the baby's forehead and rebounded back onto the caster. The dark lord didn't get a chance to run and he was destroyed. A scar appeared on the baby's forehead where the curse hit. The scar was shaped like a lightning bolt. Baby Harry was then called, The-boy-who-lived. I believe that Voldemort had made several attempts to kill the boy over the years but somehow, Harry managed to survive through it all. And for the rest, I do not know. He should be seventeen by now."

"And to think that we fought for a long time. He had the dark lord after him since he was eleven. Six years of fighting. We only had a few. Can you believe it?" Willow asked.

"Are we Potters like, cursed by prophecy's or something?"

Giles smiled. "I think that I know how to contact him. However, we'll need to contact Professor Dumbledore first. But be careful of the head master, he tends to manipulate people. I won't be surprised to find if Dumbledore tried to get your brother under his rule as well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Be patient." Giles said with a small grin. He reached into his pocket and drew out a wand.

"Incendio!" He muttered and the fireplace lit up. The three watched in fascination as he threw some powder into the fire and stuck his head in and said, "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, witchcraft and wizardry."

His head disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later. Giles stepped back and waited for the headmaster's tall form to arrive. At last, Dumbledore came out of the fireplace and dusted off his robes.

"Hello. You must be the Scoobies ,Rupert mentioned." Dumbledore surveyed them through his spectacles. "Which one is Harry Potter's sister?"

Giles pointed at Buffy. Dumbledore ambled forward and inspected her.

"I have to admit, you are definitely Harry's sister. Only you Potter's could get such green eyes like this. But your brother's eyes are much darker than yours, yet just as mysterious."

Buffy found herself not really trusting his cheery voice, his eyes which twinkled when he found something he could use to his advantage. She gave him a polite smile and decided to ask her question.

"Can we go now?"

"Well, if you're ready, let's go!" Dumbledore motioned for them to grab hold of the portkey. They did so and felt a jerk behind their navels before they were spinning. Everything was a blur around them then slowing down suddenly.With a loud-WHAMP!– they hit solid ground, and promptly fell down. Only Buffy and Dumbledore was left standing, looking down at the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy looked around at her surroundings. They had landed in a neighbourhood with neat houses and lawns, all spaced evenly along the road. They were out side a house with a beautifully groomed garden and a polished car. This place looked so ordinary that Buffy found it hard to believe that a wizard like her brother actually lived here. The only thing that showed that this place was not as normal as its appearance stated was the shouts and banging that came form the house they were currently in front of.

"Seems like Harry is having another argument with his aunt and uncle. Let us go in. But be careful." Dumbledore beckoned for them to follow him.

"Why do we have to be careful?" Buff asked curiously as they headed towards the house.

"I believe that you brother has a rather…short temper. He tends to make things happen when he is angry."

"Now, doesn't that sound familiar?" Buffy chuckled quietly to herself. Entering the house, they found blood stains trailing from the stairs and disappearing past a closed door. The carpet had holes in it and the pictures were either cracked or torn. The group made their way to the end of the hall where all the noises were coming from and jumped back when the wall blew up in front of them. Now that the wall was gone, the group could see clearly what was going in the house.

The room destroyed and burnt, leaving it bare. A blonde woman was hugging a fat pudgy boy to her, watching the pair in the middle fearfully. Buffy eyed the pair in the middle of the room who seemed to be burning holes into the other. The huge man stared at the boy with anger and fear in his eyes while the boy just stood there, glaring daggers at the man.

Buffy took a closer look at the boy. They could not see the boy properly as he was facing the opposite direction. However, Buffy could tell that he was really angry by the posture he was currently standing in.

Before anyone could say something, the boy spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore, I thought that I made it clear that I was still unhappy with the way you acted?"

Dumbledore grinned apologetically. "I also thought that you wanted to see your sister."

At these words, the boy turned. No, not boy, teenager.

Harry Potter had flourished into a fine young man. He was tall, sporting broad shoulders and long legs. His waist was narrow but also had slightly muscled body that did not lose its lean and lithe stature from younger years. His hair now curled softly at the ends, ending at the nape of his neck. His lips were full and his cheek bones more defined than before. Buffy stepped forward and ran her hand along his cheek.

"My brother." She said, feeling tears coming into her eyes. Her brother's eyes were a captivating forest green, mixed with swirls of gold, grey and blue. However, what she noticed most was the haunted look. She recognized it immediately, sometimes seeing the same look in her own eyes after a hard battle or when she lost someone dearly.

"My sister." He copied her actions, his own eyes filling with tears as well.

In the background, Willow started crying at the touching reunion. But the brother and sister only had eyes for each other, drinking in each other's features. Then Harry let his hand drop and embraced her tightly. Buffy hugged her brother back equally fiercely, hardly believing it.

"I can't believe that I finally found you." Buffy held her brother out and looked him up and down. "You've grown up so quickly."

"Yeah, well, war does that to everyone. Tell me more about yourself and your friends there."

"How-"

"I'll tell you more about me later, follow me." Harry whispered in her ears before saying aloud. "Professor Dumbledore and Mr.Giles , could you please keep my uncle company. I want to catch up with my sister and her friends."

Professor Dumbledore nodded with a curious expression on his face. But Harry gave no more explanations, simply motioning for Willow and Xander to follow as well.

They followed him out into the hall where he fixed everything with a wave of his hand. Willow watched with something akin to awe as Harry seemed to do it so easily. Buffy just smiled when she saw her brother's handiwork. Even Xander was impressed even though he did not see what was so special about that.

He ushered them quickly into his room and locked the door behind him. Harry turned back around to find his sister surveying the room with a murderous look on her face. He cringed, knowing that if she had inherited the same temper as he had, then she would surely explode. Sure enough, not more than a second later, Buffy started to swear loudly then made a move to go back down stairs and beat the living day lights out of the Dursleys. Harry restrained her and grinned.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure that Dumbledore will leave them to you, even if he is such a manipulative old git."

Buffy calmed down a bit but asked, "How could they do this to you?"

The room was small, barely fitting five people. The paint was peeling off the walls and the bed nearly falling apart. Harry's trunk laid near the bed, Hedwig still locked in her cage. Earlier in the summer, Uncle Vernon had installed new bars on his window and even more locks on his door.

Harry shrugged. "At least it's not the cupboard-" his eye widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth. "Oops."

Buffy was steadily growing angrier at how their relatives were treating her brother.

"What cupboard." Buffy's eyes began to narrow. Willow looked at Harry in shock, _what did these relatives of his do to him? _Xander inspected the room and regarded Harry with newfound respect.

Harry knew that it was pointless to lie so he blurted out quickly his life story, "When I was younger, my uncle and aunt used to make me live in the cupboard under the stairs. They treated me like crap until I was 11. On my eleventh birthday, I received my letter to Hogwarts. The Dursleys burned all my letters and did not tell me what was in them. It stayed this way until Hagrid busted the door and woke us all up, telling me that I was a wizard. I was so excited. I could finally escape from this house! But my first school year was more then just exciting. Voldemort had somehow gotten into the school and my friends and I went through this obstacle tests to get to him. Every year, there is always an adventure awaiting me. Every year, when I get back from school, the Dursleys treated me worse and worse. This time, it was the worst. My uncle whipped me. He tried to r-rape me as well but my aunt stopped him. She was the nicest of all three and when my uncle had gone to bed, she would come and comfort me. I think that she is abused too, if the sounds coming from my uncle's room was any indication."

Willow paled and Buffy went up to her brother and pulled off his shirt before he could do anything. Harry's back was covered with long gashes. One particularly deep one ran from his shoulder and all the way down his torso.

Buffy had enough, she dressed her brother again and stomped down the stairs.

"DURSLEY!!!" Buffy roared when she got into the living room where they were all seated. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR WIFE AND NEPHEW LIKE THAT?!"

Uncle Vernon stood up, "What are you talking about?"

Buffy ignored him and went up to Petunia, "Auntie, why don't you go up to Harry's room first? He is waiting for you." Her aunt agreed and hurriedly started for the door. However, her husband went after her and raised a hand to hit her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He yelled. Aunt Petunia cowered on the floor, shaking at the sight of the fist. But before his fist could hit her, he was thrown across the room. Buffy towered over him, rage clear in her features.

"Don't you get the message? Don't you DARE mess with my family." And she back handed him, sending him crashing onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Aunt petunia had crawled painfully up the stairs. Harry helped her up at the landing and supported her into his room. when she got there, he made her sit on the bed and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay Aunt Petunia?" he asked. She nodded and gave her nephew a tired smile. Harry grew concerned and beckoned Willow to check her once over and asked for the injuries.

"She has a broken rib, a sprained ankle, cracked arm, numerous cuts and bruises over her body." Willow confirmed, passing a hand over Petunia. Xander made her comfortable and after a few minutes, Harry go up and faced his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia , I know your secret. That's why I'm going to help you. But you need to trust me, Ok?"

She smiled weakly, "I always did."

Harry smiled, "Now just close your eyes, it might hurt a bit." And with that, he faced his palms towards his aunt and closed his own eyes. His hands began to glow softly, and his aunt's injuries began to heal. After a minute or so, he opened his eyes.

"How does that feel, Aunt Tunia?"

"I feel wonderful, you got rid of my injuries didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Hey guys, come listen to this, I think that Buffy is giving you uncle what he deserved."

Sure enough, thuds were coming from down stairs.

Petunia sniffed, "That bastard deserved it." Suddenly she gave a squeak.

"Oh, Harry, I feel it coming back. How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Buffy asked from the door way.

"Unbind my magic. See?" Petunia pointed towards the wall and a jet of flame appeared, striking the wall and setting it aflame.

"You're an elemental?" Willow asked.

"Yes dear."

Harry smirked. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Aunt Petunia grinned. "Why not set my dear husband on fire?"

"You know, I could really start to appreciate magic." Xander piped up.

"You can't do magic?" Harry asked Xander.

"What do you mean? I can't do magic."

"Come here, I'll unbind it for you." Harry placed his hands on Xander's back and muttered a few words, his hands glowed a brief white before dying down.

"Woah! I could feel it going through my body."

"Good. Now let's go down and see what is happening."

The group moved to the living room to find Dumbledore and Giles conversing, ignoring the shaking Dursley and Dudley.

Aunt Petunia went straight to where her husband laid on the floor.

"For all these years, I let you bad mouth my dear sister and foul her memories. I've agreed to treating the boy like you said just because I loved you. Or I thought I did. You've really gone too far this time. Oh, sure, maybe you like hitting me, I don't care, I can heal ,thank you. But to start beating a boy who's barely a teenager, shame on you! You'll get what's coming to you by my parents when they find out. Don't you wonder why?" And with that, she set his clothes on fire.

Screaming, uncle Vernon ran to the sink and turned in the tap. Freezing cold water took out the fire but ended up giving him a cold.

"I have grandparents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, didn't-" Aunt Petunia turned to Dumbledore. "Did you not tell the boy?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I did not think th-"

"Dumbledore, you should have done as Lily's will told you. You've betrayed her and I think that you are just using Harry as a pawn. Tell him NOW." Aunt Petunia said coldly, putting a protective arm around her niece and nephew.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, your grand parents are the king and queen of the land on Elves. These Elves are the most powerful clan in the whole world. The lowest leveled elves are the house elves. Then comes the tree elves next. Then comes the sea elves and the fire elves. Then comes the spirit elves and the mage elves. Last of all, comes the royal race of the shadow Elves. And at that, you are the prince of the shadow Elves and your aunt is a princess and your sister is also a princess."

Harry's mouth dropped open, but when he realized what Dumbledore just did, he shut his mouth and his eyes narrowed.

"Why did you keep that from me?" Harry gritted out.

"It was for y-"

"OH YEAH? FOR MY OWN GOOD? I AM NOT EVER GOING TO BELIEVE YOU EVER AGAIN! I FOUND OUT ABOUT THE BLOCK YOU PUT ON MY AUNT! AND THAT YOU PAID THE WEASLEYS TO PRETEND TO BE MY FRIENDS, AND GOT THE MONEY FROM MY VAULT TOO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE OLD MAN?!" Harry roared in fury. The lights were flickering on and off now. Just then a beautiful eagle soared through an open window accompanied by Hedwig. At the sight of them, Harry calmed down and held an arm out. The eagle landed on his arm while Hedwig chose to perch on his shoulder instead.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Draco sent me another letter eh? And Hermione too? Oh and there's one from the twins, Bill and Fleur. Hedwig, can you please go up to my room and get me a quill and parchment please? Thank you. Oh, and the door is opened." Harry stroked both birds and Hedwig hooted before flying to her master's room.

The others watched in amazement as Harry read the letters. He seemed to be put in a good mood and a slight glow surrounded him. When Hedwig returned, he stroked her softly and she stayed by his side all the time. He quickly wrote a response and sent the eagle back after giving it some water.

"I have an owl too and she looks like Hedwig." Aunt Petunia said after a while.

"Really? Maybe they are related as well."

"Probably. Do you mind showing me the letter?"

"Nope. Feel free to read it. Except you." Harry directed the last part at Dumbledore.

Aunt Petunia took it gracefully and everyone gathered around it.

The first letter was written in a neat flowing script.

_Dear Harry,_

_What took you so long to write back last time? Anyways, I found out that I'm an elf. Can you believe that? Oh, and Hermione is one as well. Maybe you are one too! That would be cool. So far, my father has left me alone and the dark lord seemed to be keeping low._

_Are you still mad about what we overheard about the Weasleys? I hope that you're not. The twins are now with me and want to talk to you. Hold on._

_**Hey Harry our most loved money supplier (no offence, that is not the only reason we love you, as a brother of course.) We came out to our family earlier yesterday and they kicked us out! Can you believe how harsh that is? And we just want to say thank you for sticking by us through our up and downs and we decided not to follow our family's foots steps and go for the money. You, Draco and Hermione are better than them anyway. And Bill and Fleur too, would like to join you and Fleur is going to have a baby soon! Hope that you'd be here to watch it. **_

_This is Draco again. We need to go but don't worry about us as we are currently staying in the twins private apartment and we had put many wards up, so we are quite safe. Come visit us soon._

_Love, _

_Draco and **the twins.**_

_PS. Hermione might visit soon._

"Who is Draco, Hermione, Bill, Fleur and the twins?"

"They are my best friends. Bill and Fleur are married and they are Weasleys but broke off from the family for me and the twins are twins and they are also Weasleys but they don't like their family much. Why? Oh. Because the twins turned out to be gay and like each other so, their family are so old fashioned and kicked them out." Harry said.

"Tell us more about them. They seem to like you a lot." Willow asked, glad that the boy she was starting to look as a brother had many friends to support him.

"Well, Draco used to be my arch nemesis in school but somehow, we started to exchange letters and now we are really good friends." Harry blushed a bit at Draco's name and Buffy decided to save that for later. "Hermione has been my best friend for years ever since we rescued her from that mountain Troll in our first year." Another blush. "Bill works for Gringotts- that's the wizarding bank- and I met Fleur in my fourth year when I was entered in the tri-wizard tournament and she was also in it. She met Bill and they fell in love and got married and now they are having a baby. The twins opened this joke shop with the money I gave them from my winnings and love each other. So that's about it all." Harry finished with a smile on his face.

"Why did you blush when you mentioned Draco and Hermione?" Buffy pointed out.

Harry's cheeks turned red again. "Never mind that. We are just friends."

Saving her nephew from embarrassment, Aunt Petunia asked. "So you want to go there and meet them now?"

"Of course. Oh and Dumbledore, shouldn't you have left already?"

Dumbledore disapparated with a sweep of his cloak.

"Let's just pack everything and be ready to leave." Harry clapped his hands and his trunk flew from his room, all belongings inside, and landed in front of him.

"Ready?" They nodded. "Now, hold on tightly to your belongings and hold on to me."

With a twist they soon reappeared in another room. Almost immediately, Harry put up a shield as fireworks shot out at them. When it all disappeared, two heads popped out from the sofa.

"Welcome home Harry. Your reflexes as good as always huh?"

"And Who are those with you?"

"This is Buffy, my sister. My aunt Petunia. This is Willow, Xander and Giles."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gred-"

"And I'm Forge."

"They mean, he's Fred and he's George."

The twins pouted at Harry. "How come you can always tell us apart."

"That's because you two are not good at enough at confusing people." A silky voice drawled.

Harry grinned. "Draco, come out of the shadows now. Come on, I want to introduce you to my family."

"Yeah, let his family-"

"See what a good boy you are-"

"And hope they approve-"

"And say hello to your friend-"

"And show everyone your angelic smile."

The twins finished as one.

"Nice to see you again Harry." Draco smiled, his eyes lighting up when he spotted his friend.

Harry grinned and Buffy took time to compare the two of them as they exchanged hellos.

Harry's auburn raven tresses were exactly the opposite of Draco's white blonde. Draco was taller and both boys had a lean stature. Whilst Draco's skin was a pale ivory, Harry's was slightly tanned. The most captivating thing about the boys were their facial features. Draco sported high cheek bones, his nose slightly curved at the tip, his lips forming a natural pout. Harry's were cheek bones were also quite defined, his red lips were full and his skin unblemished. The most enchanting detail was probably their eyes. Both were such an unique colour. Draco's were mainly grey and silver yet if you looked closely, you would be able to spot some blue and light amber in them. Harry's were moss green, yet slightly more to the emerald and forest green, gold and brown flecks dotted them, some rare purple could be spotted.

Yet before anyone could say some thing, a brown blur threw herself onto Harry and hugged him before letting him go, slightly breathless.

"Harry, you're here!"

"A good day to you too Hermione." Harry smiled at her.

Hermione was curvy, her bushy brown hair now lay in a riot of curls, framing her face beautifully. Her brown eyes were clear and mesmerizing, her colouring fair and her features delicate. The three of them were a match sent from heaven.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Buffy asked slyly.

Harry scowled at her then suddenly grinned. The change was rather surprising. "Well, this is Draco and this is Hermione."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you two. I have heard some rather interesting facts."

Almost instantly, two suspicious faces peered at Harry.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing much. Just a brief background."

Draco surveyed him for a little longer before letting the matter go. Hermione however, knew Harry too well.

"Harry Potter. Tell. Me. NOW."

Harry winced. "OK, Ok. Chill Mione. I did not say anything bad about you."

Hermione looked stunned. "What did you just call me?"

"Um…Mione?"

"I like that nick name. Thank you Harri-bear." Hermione squealed in delight and ruffled his hair before hugging him tightly.

"Oof! Now get off you mad woman! I'm getting embarrassed here!" Harry said, his voice somewhat muffled. Hermione let go and beamed brightly, causing Draco to snigger. Hermione whipped around, and smiled sweetly at him.

"Find something funny, my little ferret boy?"

Draco started to splutter. "I- I am not a ferret!" he said indignantly. Harry grinned broadly.

"You definitely are! Ferret face, ferret face, ferrety face, F-E-R-R-E-T-F-A-C-E!" Harry sang.

Draco tackled him and they both rolled around on the floor. The others watched on in amusement as the scuffle continued on. It was rather hilarious watching them land a furry of punches and kicks that missed their target completely. Finally, Draco managed to straddle Harry, pinning him to the ground.

"Do you give up?" Draco breathed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. The others no longer watched in amusement, they were now holding their breathes and even if they would never admit it, they were a little turned on.

"No." Harry hissed and squirmed from under Draco's body. They attacked each other again and ended up tangled.

"Ouch, move it you ungraceful lump."

"Draco Malfoy is always graceful. You, Potter, is another thing."

"Yeah, the same old speech again. Care to update your insult book soon? You are losing your touch."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"AM NOT."

"AM TOO."

"AM N-"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!" Hermione yelled.

The two culprits glanced at each other in mock fear.

"Oh no, the monster is after us."

"We better run for it."

"1…2…3…"

"Do they do this everyday?" Willow asked under her breath.

"Wait, it only gets better here." The twins smiled gleefully.

"6…7…8…"

"Here it goes." George muttered.

"9…10!Run now!" Harry and Draco waved their hands and Hermione was soon covered in melted chocolate and wearing nothing but a towel and shirt. The teens laughed and ran away to hide somewhere. But apparently, they were not so lucky. Hermione flicked her wrist and the two boys came zooming into view, desperately grabbing hold onto the furniture and trying to hang on.

"Draco, the monster is about to get us."

"What should we do? What should we do?"

"Fred and George, help us!"

"Please?"

But the force was too strong and the boys were soon in front of Hermione.

"How are you two doing? Miss me?" Hermione drew closer to the boys, batting her eyelashes flirtiously. Draco and Harry stared at her and before both knew what was happening, they were hugged by a still covered in chocolate Hermione and had now got chocolate over themselves too. They went off for a quick shower after that and left the older ones still standing there.

"It works every time. Like a charm." Fred said happily.

"What works every time?"

"Those two gits always lose focus when she flirts."

"Every time?"

"Every time."

"Tell me more about it." Aunt Petunia asked. She wanted to know more about her nephew's life.

They sat down on the sofas and began to exchange recent happenings. When the trio came back, everyone started to tell their life stories one by one. Just as they finished, the bell rang and Fred immediately opened it to reveal Bill and Fleur.

"'Arry!" Fleur beamed when she spotted him and waddled over slowly. "'Ow are you doin'?"

"I'm good Fleur. Excellent in fact. Come and meet my sister and her friends."

"Nice 'oo meet you." Fleur smiled dazzlingly.

"Fleur, sit down and take a rest, the baby will be due soon." Bill joined them and easily lifted his wife gently and settled her down comfortably on the sofa.

"If you are in need of two midwives, me and Willow could help." Buffy offered.

Willow nodded. "If witches helped then they wouldn't be able to stand the power or energy given out. But Buffy is a slayer and I'm a Wicca so it would be okay for us."

Fleur looked at them appreciatively. "Reely? 'Hank you. Eet is veery nice of you to 'elp me."

They grinned. "No problem. After all, we are family now. I consider everyone who are my brother's friends family. Of course, not to forget my friends too."

"Am I counted?" an all too familiar voice sounded form the door way.

**Pheonix Shadow: Can readers please review? This is my first fic and I need to know if I should continue or not. Flames accepted. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Spike?" Buffy asked in shock and surprise.

Spike grinned at her. "Hello luv. Hey Harry, Draco, Gred, Forge. Oh, and the bookworm is here as well. How are you doing?"

"Good actually. Just found out that the slayer here is my sister." Harry hugged his good friend.

"What did I tell you about ruining my image?" Spike raised an eyebrow. Harry just held on tighter and winked at Draco. He sighed. "Oh, well. Little brother of mine, can you please go hug Draco for a sec please, I think that your sister needs to awaken from her daze."

Harry complied but stuck his tongue out at Draco instead of hugging him. Draco pouted and beckoned Harry over. Harry shook his head and his eyes stayed glued to Spike's form with a small smile. Draco followed his line of vision and frowned slightly but his expression changed to one of mischief when he watched the greeting.

Spike stood in front of the stupefied slayer and bent down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Buffy groped around for support and somehow returned it. When they finally broke apart. Buffy stared at Spike for a second before jumping onto him and holding on.

"How- How come you are here? I mean…" Buffy looked at him puzzled.

"Let me sit down first. Come on baby, you can sit on my lap."

After everyone settled down, Harry was the first to speak.

"Wondering how I met Spike? Well, as you know, those idiotic Dursleys treat me like shit basically. So one night, I went out for a walk. Kind of, after they threw me out-"

Spike growled. "It's Ok Spike. Now as I was saying, I went out for a walk and somehow got lost, then Spike found me and took me to his crypt and I thought that he was going to kill me or something but imagine how surprised I was when he just offered his friendship. Of course, then we became really good friends and now he's like my big brother and he introduced me to some other people from his clan and I was rather shocked when they all welcomed me in, because I am not a vampire and you know…." Harry babbled out happily. Spike quickly put a hand over Harry's mouth, effectively silencing him before he could say anymore.

"Well, that was…interesting." Buffy said slowly.

"You know, you babble almost as much as Willow here." Xander commented.

"That proves that we are family then."

"Wait a second…The vampires just accepted you in?!" Buffy screeched. Harry winced and cowered behind Draco. Spike sniggered. Buffy rounded on him.

"And what the hell did you think you were doing when you brought him there? He's only a teenager Spike!"

"There was something different about him. They weren't going to hurt him."

"And what is so different about my brother?"

"I can't explain it. but he does have this kind of aura around him that makes everyone simply adore him, doesn't he? They can't help it. Did you know that all of them were actually fighting to help him?"

Buffy's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to come up with something.

Harry smirked. Seems like his sister definitely has the hots for Spike.

"So, how did you come to be like a big brother to Harry?"

"I took him under my protection. So, he's pretty much like the little brother I never had. Anyways, Buffy, will you shut your mouth or do I have to shut it for you?" Spike asked.

Buffy did not say anything. Spike sighed and pulled her onto his lap before kissing her hard. When they surfaced for air, Buffy seemed to have gotten her senses back.

She huffed and ignored Spike. He tried to get her attention and after a few tries, succeeded. After the newly formed couple finished off what ever they were doing, they found everyone else making retching noises.

"Like you didn't do it before. You people are so dramatic."

Harry put on his best puppy eyes and looked up at Buffy from where he ended up on the floor. Draco and Hermione nearly melted at the look and Buffy fought hard to suppress her laughter. Finally, she gave up and startled everyone else with her giggles.

"Why are you laughing pet?" Spike glanced at her.

"It's just that…just that when Harry put on his p-puppy face, Draco and Hermione were like…Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Buffy continued laughing. Draco and Hermione scowled at her, their cheeks turning red. However, Harry seemed to be in a teasing mood and put on his puppy eyes again. Instantly, Draco and Hermione blushed even harder and smiled shyly at him. Now, everyone was laughing.

"Come on, catch me if you can." Harry beckoned to Draco and Hermione and running out of their reach. They ran after him in circles until they got too dizzy and collapsed into a heap. This did not stop help still the laughter issuing from the adults.

"Calm down you two. I was just joking." Harry struggled to get up as the two dragged him back down.

"Don't you want to be with us?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Yeah, but-b"

"Don't you like us anymore?" Draco pouted.

Harry stammered trying to please them yet get away at the same time. "Of course, I still like you. I-"

"Why do you want to leave then? Why?" Hermione gazed at him from under her eyelashes.

"I j-just-"

"Come on, sweetie pie, stay with us."

Harry was torn between the two. He looked at the adults with a helpless stare.

"Please Hari-bear, just stay here."

Harry finally grumbled and relented and allowed himself to be pulled down in between the two. They snuggled up to him, effectively trapping him there. He glared half heartedly at the others who laughed.

"It's nearly night time already." Buffy injected in. they had so much fun that they did not notice the time.

"Leave the three to sleep there. They look so peaceful." Aunt Petunia whispered.

True, the three teenagers were sleeping soundly on the soft plush carpet. Harry's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling evenly. Draco's head was right next to Harry's his arm across Harry's chest. Hermione's hair was splayed around her head, making her look like an angel, her head resting at the crook of Harry's shoulder. Fleur covered them tenderly with a blanket and made sure that they were comfortable. They made a beautiful picture, surrounded with fluffy pillows. Giles was so touched by this that he requested Spike to draw a picture of them.

Spike readily agreed and quickly sketched the scene. When he was finally done and all the blanks were coloured in nicely, everyone was amazed at how well Spike could draw. It was an exact replica of the three teenagers.

"Let us go to sleep as well. I've never seen them look so peaceful since…a long time ago." Bill muttered.

"Good night all of you. Oh and Spike? Make sure you and Buffy don't make too much noise." Giles said.

Buffy blushed while Spike just smirked.

"Why? Are you jealous that you haven't got laid in a very long time?"

Giles scowled, not pleased at all. Spike chuckled and carried Buffy off to bed while the others prepared for sleep.

Harry yawned and stretched. He felt something on his chest and glanced down. He then realized that Draco and Hermione were sleeping next to him. Harry flushed. Did they sleep in this position the whole night long? And judging from the pillows and blankets surrounding them, the adult tucked them in like this as well.

"I see that you're up, bro. have a good sleep?" Harry looked up to see Spike draped over the sofa.

"Yeah. Wonderful in fact. And please do not tell me what you and my sister did last night."

"Well, she-"

"I said not to tell me!" Harry stopped when he felt Draco stir. "Good morning sleepy head. Comfortable?" Draco nodded groggily, shaking Hermione awake. Hermione however, did not seem eager to make up and buried herself into the warmth of the blanket again. Harry sighed and pulled her up.

"Get up or no breakfast for you." Hermione opened her eyes immediately.

"Breakfast? Where? Can you make me my favourite chocolate pancakes again? Please?"

Harry simply laughed.

Everyone soon woke up and walked into the kitchen to see Harry cooking.

"I didn't know that you cooked." Buffy commented as she took her seat on her mate's lap.

"Well, lot's of practice. Don't worry Aunt Tunia, it's not your fault. I kinda like cooking anyways." Harry said when he saw his aunt flinch guiltily.

"Are you sure that they are edible?" Fred asked teasingly.

"You should know. Wasn't it you drooling over your strawberry cake last week?" Harry arched an eyebrow, not unlike a Malfoy's.

"You're becoming more and more Slytherin everyday." Bill said, noticing that Harry was now more confident yet cunning and sly.

"Didn't I tell you that the sorting hat had wanted to put me in Slytherin? But I argued with it because I just met Draco when he was still an arrogant brat and a fat lot of good it did."

Everyone's mouth fell open. Harry just continued eating and ignored the astonished and delighted stares he was receiving.

"You were going to be a Slytherin?"

"You argued with the hat?"

"You did that just because of the Weasel?"

"I thought that it was just what I had said. Any problems?" Harry asked coolly. Everyone shook their heads.

"Problems? Why would I have any problems that you were supposed to be in Slytherin. In fact, I'm overjoyed!" Draco squealed happily and put an arm around his friend.

"I didn't know that a man can produce a sound with such a high octave." Harry muttered. "Nuts, everyone here is nuts."

"But you love us any ways don't you." Hermione put an arm around him too.

Harry grinned. "Of course. Especially since you just agreed that you are nuts."

**PheonixShadow:** **Please Review, any comment on the story can help. This is my first story, but I might post one that I had finished soon. You can suggest any ideas that you think will be good. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Push Fleur, you're nearly there." Buffy encouraged the screaming veela.

"I'm…so…TIRED!" Fleur yelled as she gave a final push and the baby came out. Her exhausted pants were interrupted by the babies' cries. Willow cleaned and checked up on the babies, announcing it as healthy as it could be.

"Congratulations, you have twins, a male and female." Buffy handed the beautiful babies to the proud mother.

"Twins? Oh, thank you for helping me have these miracles." Fleur sobbed joyfully.

Mean while, Bill and the others were waiting anxiously outside the room. they have waited for hours, knowing that labours could take ages. Finally, Buffy poked her head out and smiled.

"She has delivered two healthy babies. They are twins by the way. Fraternal."

Bill nearly fainted with happiness and rushed into the room. the others stayed outside, letting the newly formed family bond first. After a while, Bill beckoned all of them in.

When they all were surrounding Fleur with the babies, Bill started to speak again.

"I want to thank all of you for supporting us since we started this long road to achieve these miracles. Our family all but abandoned us just because of some stupid grudge with the Delacours. They even tried to break us up and learned a lesson that night. Never mess with family. I want Draco, Hermione and Harry to become the twins' god parents. You three deserve something to live for and some entertainment. Teenagers like you should not have to see the things you did and feel the betrayal. As for the others, you could be the uncles' and aunties' that they would want."

The three teenagers stared in surprise. Harry burst in to tears and hugged Bill tightly.

"No one has ever trusted me that much. Thank you for giving me the chance to have some of my childhood back. I would be honoured to be god father or brother to these twins. In these dark times, we only have family to keep us going. I'm just worried that I won't be able to protect them."

Fleur placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. " 'arry, I trust you. Eet was you who saved me sister from the lake, was it not? 'nd thank us, we should thank you. You were always so supportive of us and eet was our lucky day when we got to know you."

Harry was touched. No one had ever appreciated him for what he had done and the person he was.

Draco and Hermione grinned. "We'd be enchanted to help you."

The others smiled.

"Of course, we will be here to see them grow, make sure no harm comes to them. And these three here, deserve some happiness." Giles said. Harry noticed his aunt sneaking glances at Giles.

He smiled slyly. "Actually, Giles could be the grandpa and Aunt Tunia could be the grand ma. See? One big family."

Buffy grinned at her brother's antics.

Bill and Fleur shared a look before turning to Giles and Aunt Petunia, both who were blushing faintly.

"That's settled then, you two are officially married."

"WHAT?!" Giles and Aunt Petunia yelled at the same time.

"Harry, are you implying that I am old?" Aunt Petunia asked in mock anger.

"Nope, just hinting that you and Giles should get together sometime. Don't say that I never caught you two glancing at each other, because that would be lying." Harry wagged a finger, and the two adults had a feeling that what ever they said, Harry would not take their excuses.

"Fine." Giles sniffed haughtily before turning to Aunt Petunia and asked, "Wanna go out with me?"

"Woah, that seemed too much like my dad asking my mum out." Harry said pretending to vomit.

"And what did your mum say?"

Harry grinned. "She would slap him and go, 'Potter, why don't you get out of my face and leave me alone you arrogant git.' Of course, I don't know if you should just do that or just marry quickly. We are getting impatient here."

Everyone except Giles and Aunt Petunia grinned. It seemed like no matter what Harry had said, no one wants to argue with him.

"He's right you know. And I'm telling you, you better not argue with him, he always wins. And that is my job. No one else gets to argue with him except me." Draco said loudly before adding with a sheepish look at Hermione's direction, "And 'Mione."

Giles looked to Buffy for help.

"No way, I'm way on siding with my brother." Buffy smiled innocently.

"Nope, goin' to help my bro over here, Watcher." Spike smirked.

"Forget it. Not happening." Willow said firmly.

Fred and George chuckled. "Do you seriously believe that we will not side with the marauders' child? You must be kidding me. Seems like Harry is more like the marauders than he would admit."

Petunia looked to Xander.

"What? Um…Harry? Could I have more doughnuts please?" Xander asked. Everyone just burst into laughter.

"I'm a growing man, I need food."

"That was what you were saying since you were 5."

"Oh."

"Petunia, will you marry me then?" Giles went on one knee.

"What did your mum say?" Aunt Petunia asked Harry, a twinkle in her eye.

Harry smiled broadly. "She said , 'Yes. Of course I'll marry you.' But I always wondered why."

Aunt Petunia faced Giles. "The answer is yes then."

Giles laughed happily and twirled her around. "You serious?"

"Definitely."

Everyone clapped as another couple was announced.

"Excellent, when is the wedding taking place?" Harry chipped in.

"Well… we just have to make do with a small one don't we?"

"Yeah. Don't worry too much about it."

"So what are the babies going to be called?" Hermione turned to Fleur.

"The girl will be called Destiny Lily Delacour-Weasley and the boy will be called James Sirius Delacour-Weasley. Do you mind, 'arry?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, I'm glad that someone remembered about my parents and Sirius. They probably would have been very happy."

"That's good then. So, what are our plans now?" Bill asked.

"We just get on with life I guess. No. I think that we should go back to where we all came from." Aunt Petunia said. "We are going to the Land of Elves."


	6. Chapter 6

"We're going…where?!"

"Home. We are going to where we came from. Don't worry, you will all be welcomed with open arms. I think that you all have some elfish blood in you and I know that you are all powerful in your own way." Aunt Petunia said reassuringly.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Let's get going then. Grab hold of me. Fleur, you might want your husband to carry you because you are still a little weak. Leave your belongings here, we will come back later. 1…2…3…"

The group clutched each other tightly as the room started to spin and spin. Everything stopped abruptly, causing them to fall over. Buffy somehow managed to get untangled from the rest and got up.

"Wow!" She breathed in amazement.

Everyone agreed. The Land of Elves was beautiful and peaceful. The city before them was spread out, the picture of cleanliness and calm. A magnificent far grander than Hogwarts towered protectively over the village. Trees could be seen everywhere, the nature unharmed and exotic plants were grown as well. Leading the way to the village, Petunia took in her surroundings. Not much had changed since her last visit here a long time ago.

Elves were bustling around, the city a lively place. Many people recognized Petunia and cried out friendly greetings, welcoming the others warmly. When they finally reached the gates, the guards bowed and let them in. To their surprise, they were met at the door by a couple.

"Petunia? Is it really you?" The woman asked tearfully.

"Yes mum. Nice to meet you again." Petunia embraced her mother happily before turning to her father. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too papa."

"And who are those with you?"

"This is Giles, my fiancé. Spike here, is a vampire but he means us no harm. Willow is a powerful Wicca and Xander here is a half demon I think and can do magic as well. Hermione and Draco are also elves and can also do magic. Bill, Fleur, Fred and George Weasley, outcasts of their family and the recently born baby twins. Last and not least, your grand children, daughter and son of Lily and James Potter, Harry and Buffy."

The Potter siblings' grand parents stared in surprise. Slowly, a smile spread across their faces.

"I can't believe it! At last you precious children return to my side! I have been waiting for years!" Their grand mother burst into tears, pulling them into a bone crushing hug. Their grand father smiled fondly at them, the very image of a proud parent.

Harry grinned and let the tears fall freely, overjoyed at the prospect of having a family again.

His grandmother was tall and willowy. Her hair was a glossy auburn, falling in like a sheet down to her waist, her eyes were silvery grey, face complete with high cheek bones and full red lips. No wrinkles could be found, her true age unknown.

His grandfather was even taller, his aura giving off an impression that he was no one to be messed with. Dirty blond hair was short and neat, his green eyes twinkling merrily. Grand parents or not, the Royal couple looked no older than thirty.

"Welcome home. Come in and make yourself comfortable. I want to know all about your lives."

Servants came and led them through the elaborately designed castle.

"I love this castle!" Harry smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it. We are nearly at the living room."

The living room was huge, cushions and sofas all over the place, colours swirled to mix together, the fire cackling away. Once everyone had settled down, the traded stories. The Potter siblings' grand parents, Violet and Alex, were outraged at Voldemort and sympathetic at the problems and troubles they had faced.

"Well, just call if you need help and we'll be there immediately." Alex promised his grandchildren.

"You'll help us in the upcoming war?" Harry asked hopefully.

His grandfather grinned at him. "Of course. I'm not going to let my recently rediscovered family to go out to war by himself and herself am I? And you need an army. I can even ask help from other creatures if you want."

"Thank you!" Harry jumped onto his grandfather, nearly making him fall down. "Oops."

Everyone just laughed as he smiled sheepishly.

[A/N I'm sorry, but the chapters will come more slowly, mainly because my computer has been moved to a very inconvinient place and also because of the shortage of time. Sorry, I'll work on it! please review!


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you find it?"

"I am so happy! It was wonderful." Harry answered from between his two friends. They were about to sleep and the three teens found themselves surrounded by pillow and cushions again.

"Good. Now, go to sleep. I do not want to hear a noise form any of you. Got it?" Buffy said firmly.

"You too Buffy. Please don't do anything I wouldn't." Harry snuggled deeper under the covers and his friends did the same, clutching him closely.

"Oh, but you'll do it one day." Buffy left laughing at Harry's red face. He glared half heartedly at her. Hermione giggled.

"What?" He turned to her, intending to be annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just that…you have such a cool sister. And if it was a year ago, I would never ever agree to sleep like this with two boys even if it is innocent."

"And I bet that if it was a year ago, you would never suggest it. But of course, things changed a lot didn't it?" Harry sighed softly.

Draco shifted closer. "If it was a year ago, I wouldn't even be friends with you two." He yawned. "Or sleeping next to you. Anyways, I am tired now, go to sleep."

The three teens soon spun themselves a web of wild dreams.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine!" A cheerful voice rang out.

"Shut up." Draco mumbled sleepily and moved closer to Harry. Hermione simply continued sleeping and moved her head onto Harry's chest. Harry made a rude gesture with his finger and went back to sleep.

Buffy huffed. "Youngsters these days, so hard to wake them up. And do you know what you get in return? A rude hand gesture."

"Seems like you are pretty appreciated." Came Xander's voice from the door way.

"Oh stuff it you Zeppo. Can you please help us wake these three cuddling bears up please?"

Spike came up behind her all the whilst grinning. "Nothing will work. Those three are not early wakers."

It took the adults' combined efforts to wake the three teens up. And after getting them up, they had to use even more energy to duck the spells and curses the teens threw at them in irritation.

"Okay, okay, enough already." Willow yelped as she ducked another spell. The three teens grumbled good naturedly and went off to do their morning rituals. They came out to find breakfast awaiting them.

"Smells nice."

"Of course, I cooked it." Buffy announced. Harry pretended to belch.

"Actually, forget that I said that."

Hermione giggled and Buffy shared a knowing look with Draco who flushed and looked away.

"So, what are we going to do today?" He asked, ignoring the questioning looks from Harry.

Giles shrugged. "No idea. Maybe we could rent some movies and watch, if you wizards could charm the television to work."

"Sure. Xander, Harry, Buffy, Spike, Hermione, Draco, you and Petunia could go and rent some while I stay and make it work, and I can also help Fleur if she needs anything since Bill is at work. Fred and George are at their store." Willow answered. Everyone agreed and went off.

Coast is clear. Come on." Buffy dragged the others to the movie shop.

"Can I help you?" The shop assistant asked politely.

"It's okay, can you show us where we rent movies?"

The assistant gave them directions and the group were soon choosing the movies they want to watch. After a lot of bickering and pointing, they finally settled on; 'The Chronicles of Narnia' , 'High School musical' and 'The three ninjas kick back'. Still squabbling, they exited the shop. As they entered a dark alleyway to apparate back to the apartment, a dozen masked figures appeared.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Potty and his muggle friends." A cold sneering voice sounded. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. "And look! My traitor of a son is here as well!"


End file.
